


Tipping the Scales and Causing Ripples

by Elwolf95



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author made Ocs don't like don't read, Bullying, Child Abuse, High School AU, Homophobic Language, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japanese style bar system (you'll understand when you read), Logan is a teacher, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No strippers bar, Past Child Abuse, Patton is Oc and Virgil's dad, Pole Dancing, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwolf95/pseuds/Elwolf95
Summary: It takes only one thing be it an event or person to change everything. As a wise Disney character once said "A single grain of rice can tip the scale." For Virgil and his brother Vanden, they never thought that quote would ever apply to their sad high school lives. For Roman, he was getting tired of waiting for that moment... and increasingly more scared that it would never happen. That is until a new denominator entered their lives causing a ripple effect that will intertwine their lives. They better buckle up cause they're in for one hell of a ride.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Introductions

Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction on this web site! Now I am an avid reader of fanfiction and novels alike, but I have always wanted to write one (or multiple... don't judge me!). However my anxiety would always get the best of me, but now (much Thomas himself) I've been learning to accept my anxiety and now I'm willing to give it a shot now. Fair warning there will be some heavy topics which are shown in the tags, I will warn you when such topics will appear in certain chapters. If you are homophobic, then I highly suggest you read something else. 

Now there are other things to talk about before starting your journey down the rabbit hole that is my story.

1\. This inspired by a lot of the High School Au Fanfictions I have read. If I quote anything from those stories, I will quote them and recommend them to you all.

2\. Patton and Logan are not together at the beginning of this story. Patton is a single dad and Logan is a teacher.

3\. This will mainly be a Prinxiety fanfic, with some of my own Ocs relationship thrown in there. Why? Cause I can! Logicality will be implied later.

4\. The other sides (Remus, Janus, Remy, etc.) will not be in this story, simply because it would be hard for me for my first work on the site, and it would take away from what I have planned for the story.

5\. This will mainly be done in Third Person point of view. Though I will label otherwise for a chapter if I so desire.

6\. One of my Ocs is Virgil's twin brother and his name is Vanden (Depression).

Thank you again for choosing my story. Now on to the Show!!


	2. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Vanden are ready for hell, but they are going to get more than they bargain for... in the best way possible.
> 
> Warnings: Bullying, Homophobic Language and Actions, Swearing, and Sassyness out the wazoo!!

_ ‘Ugh… I don’t want to get up.’  _ And why did Virgil think this? For starters, it was too damn early (for him at least) and… it was Monday. He  **hated** Mondays, cause that meant five more days of hell at his dreaded school. But sadly what he hated for more than his school was being late. He lazily rolled over and looked over at his alarm clock.  _ ‘Ugh, it’s 6 am! Why can’t school start later the day instead of fucking 8 am!’  _ Virgil sighed, got up, and began his usual routine starting with walking to the door across the hall from his and knocked. “Vanden… Vanden it’s time to get up.” But there is no reply. Virgil sighs sadly and softly knocks again. “Vanden… I… I know school sucks, but let’s get through it, and we can come home and blast our favorite movie so loud they’ll hear it in the next county.” He said with a small smirk, hearing a soft chuckle coming from beyond the door. “... Okay… Okay, Virge. I-I… I-I’ll try.” Vanden squeaked through the door.

Virgil gave a sad smile, knowing that’s as good as he was going to get right now, and made his way to the shower.  _ ‘Today is going to be a long day isn’t it…’  _

Meanwhile in the bedroom of Vanden… Who is currently wrapped up in a cocoon of his fluffy grey blankets, shaking like a leaf. Thoughts racing threw his head, and he was desperately trying to make them stop.

**_‘Weak.’_ **

_ ‘No, I’m not.’  _

**_‘Worthless’_ **

_ ‘Stop… please…’ _

**_‘Unloved.’_ **

_ ‘No! Virgie and Pa love me!!’ _

Vanden shook his head trying to dislodge the thoughts tormenting him. Taking a deep breath he began his practiced breathing.  _ ‘In for 4. Hold for 7. Out for 8.’  _ Vanden continued to so a few more times before his mind was blissfully silent (well as silent as a mind can be), and so was the shower apparently. Vanden unwrapped himself and made his bed while thinking of how grateful he was for his Pa, Patton, for teaching him and Virgil that breathing trick.

Vanden walked to his door only to pause at the mirror that hung from one of his grey walls. Looking at his reflection he should have seen his brother’s face, after all they are twins, but all he sees is a sad pathetic grey hair-dyed version. Little did he know that his purple hair-dyed brother was thinking the same thing of himself in the bathroom.

“Kids! Hurry up or you won’t have time for breakfast before your bus gets here!”

At this, the two teens began hustling thru their routines, nearly colliding with each other at one point, and headed downstairs. They find their dad in the Kitchen wearing his signature pale blue polo, with his grey sweater tied around his waist which stood out against his tan Kakhi pants, wearing a kitchen apron on that said ‘Hope you clove your chef.’... Their Pa had a thing for puns.  “I made you pancakes. I hope you both find them  **bearable** !” Patton squeaked with glee. Virgil and Vanden shared a look, for they both knew that they didn’t even need to bother to look at their pancakes to know they were shaped like bears (which they totally were). After shoveling their breakfast down and getting the usual “Have a good day my stormclouds!” from their Pa, they headed off to the bus stop.

Virgil pulled his sweatshirt tighter around himself trying to ease his ever-growing nerves. He was wearing his favorite MCR shirt, baggy black jeans with purple plaid converse, and his favorite black hoodie with purple patches. He wore his black eyeliner with just a hint of pale foundation.  Vanden, on the other hand, was fiddling with his choker trying to settle his own nerves. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt under a long sleeve fishnet shirt, black ripped skinny jeans with shin-high black leather strap boots, a black hoodie with grey patches tied around his waist, and a black leather choker. He wore similar makeup to his twin with an exception of simply using more of the pale foundation.

The bus arrived a few minutes later, and the brothers took their usual seat as close to the front of the bus. Why the front? Cause the cool kids sat in the back and so they avoided the back like the plague, that and they would get off the bus faster. That meant the faster they would be to getting to the safety of a classroom. However, that was not meant to be. 

Virgil was the first to be practically thrown into the lockers with Vanden rushing to his old brother’s side. Their usual tormentors (Jake, Russel, Donavin, and the ring leader Josh) began circling them like a pack of hyenas, their constant and annoying laughter filling the air. “Well well, the two vampire wannabees actually came!” snorted Jake, playfully nudging Josh. 

Josh snickered “Now Jake that’s rude. You just insulted vampires everywhere!” as he slammed Vanden into the lockers as he was helping Virgil up. Virgil held on to Vanden as Josh menacingly stepped forward towards them. “These losers aren’t cool enough to be vampires. No… they’re just sacks of trash.” Josh said with a dark sneer, causing his lackeys to erupt with laughter. Virgil moved in front of Vanden to defend from what their tormentors would dish out next, even though he was trembling. At this Josh gritted his teeth “That look in your eyes irritates me!” he said raising a fist poised to swing, only to be facepalmed to the ground.

“Hello! I’m new here and sup lost, can you two help me?” said a young man standing in the spot Josh was in a few seconds prior. Virgil was too stunned to reply but Vanden, surprisingly, was able to respond. “Um… w-what do you n-need? And w-why-” 

“I can’t find Biology with Mr. Mouro, you know where it is? Youdogreatlet’sgo!” the young man quickly said, cutting off Vanden’s question, then proceeding to speed walk up to the twins and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. The brothers fearfully and uncomfortably shuddered at the contact, but the young man seemed to not notice as he began to corral them away from the bullies. Virgil looked up at the young man, examining for any sign that this was just another bully.  The young man was tall, but not too tall (the twins are 5ft. 5in.). He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black anime (Inuyasha) t-shirt, dark red faded jeans, and dark red vans. He has a lip piercing on the left side of his bottom lip, a small nose piercing on the left side of his nose, and (from what Virgil could tell) two cartilage piercings in each ear. Though he had a strong grip on Virgil and Vanden, neither brother felt like they were in any danger. It was almost like their dad’s way of hugging both of them… it was safe and it gave the brothers hope.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Virgil and Vanden trembled at the pissed off voice of Josh behind them. The young man simply sighs, giving Vanden and Virgil a comforting squeeze, lightly pulling the twins in front of him before turning around to face Josh. “Who me? Why I’m Elijah Knighting, and it’s nice to meet a Neanderthal such as yourself.” The young man, Elijah, said cheerfully with a smirk. Students watching gasped in shock and horror at Elijah’s audacity, while Josh’s face quickly went from shocked to angered. Which was a lovely shade of magenta.

“What the fuck did you just call me?!”

“If you have to ask that means you are one.”

“You f-”

“Sorry to interrupt what I must assume to be your entire vocabulary, but these wonderful gentlemen were just about to show me to my first class. So if you’ll excuse us.”

Josh then got a sinister grin. “Oh hanging out with the freaks huh? Well, I got a tip for ya newbie, if you don’t want to be on the bottom rung here then you shouldn’t hang out with these freaky fags. Unless you want the whole school to think you’re a freaky fag too.”

Virgil looked to the ground in anger and frustration, which caused his thoughts to begin in an anxiety-filled spiral.  _ ‘He’s going to turn on us now. He’s going to be just another bully. He’s going to hurt us any minute now. Why did I get my hopes up? Why did I think anything would change?’  _ While Vanden hung his head in shame, his thoughts sinking further and further into depression.  _ ‘I don’t mean to different. I can’t control who I like. Why won’t they stop? Why won’t anyone accept us?’  _

“What are you doing?” Josh’s voice shaking both brothers out of their troubling thoughts to look up and see… Elijah patting down his pant pockets? The twins watched on in confusion as Elijah continued to pat himself down as he said “Damn… I can’t seem to find it.” Josh looked exasperated and confused when he asked “Can’t find what?”

“The fuck I care about other people’s opinions. I just can’t seem to find it anywhere.” This got Virgil snickering, and he had to admit but he was impressed with Elijah’s wit and I-don’t-care-what-other-think-of-me attitude he had. Vanden was trying to hold back his giggles and felt a little… jealous of Elijah?... maybe but not exactly. It was hard to understand, if you asked Vanden about it he wouldn’t be able to describe that feeling. But boy was it something. Josh’s face returned to its former magenta hue, as he took an intimidating step towards Elijah. “Listen here you-”

“No, you listen to me,” Elijah growled as he took a step forward towards Josh, who was caught off guard and took a step back. “You’re a bully, and that’s extremely not okay, but there are different reasons one becomes a bully.” Josh tries to interrupt him, but Elijah cuts him off. “One: you are being bullied yourself. If that’s the case, go talk to some and get help to keep you safe.” He says holding up a finger as he explained, then held up another as he continued. “Two: You are insecure and need to feel some sort of control. In that case, I would still suggest talking to someone. A therapist would definitely help with that and I know a great one if you’re interested.” Another finger is raised. “Three: You enjoy hurting and putting down others, in which case you need some serious help.” and then another. “And then finally number four…” Elijah paused and held up his index finger and thumb with about a two-inch gap between them. He then looked at Josh square in the eye with a smile, and said: “Your dick is this big.”

At this Josh’s face became an ugly color of purple and red, like his face couldn’t decide on which color it wanted to be. Elijah continued with a smirk “And if that’s the case then there is absolutely nothing I can do to help you. You are on your own with that.” 

Josh roared “You shut-” only to be cut off by Elijah, once again, but this time by being grabbed by the collar of his shirt. Elijah quickly leaned in whispered in the bully’s ear, only for bystanders and the brothers to watch Josh’s angry red face morph into a pale fearful one. “I’m glad you seem to understand,” Elijah said slowly and with purpose. “Now…” Elijah lets go of Josh’s collar and smooths out his shirt, making it look presentable. “Have a great day.” Elijah said patting Josh’s cheek, before turning back to the twins, rewrapping his arms around their shoulders, and giving them a kind smile. “So… Science class?”

  
Virgil makes eye contact at Vanden and both shared the same thought.  _ ‘What the hell is going on?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elijah's "The fuck I care about.." I got from a Skins (Naomily) Fanfiction "What the Heart Sees" Chapter 12. I loved it so much and it fit his attitude that I knew he needed to say it.  
> Elijah's bullying reasons speech was deeply inspired by the confronting the bully scene from the movie "17 Again"
> 
> So... Life decided to dump a load of shit on me, and it's taken this long to get rid of it... and it was super hot where I'm from and I had to reform my brain after it had melted. I deeply apologize for the long wait, and I can assure you that it will not happen again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave constructive criticism.
> 
> Be kind to all and stay safe out there. Have a great day and many more to come.


End file.
